This invention relates to a combined multi-functional tote bag, semi-submergible floating chair/recliner and collapsible beach chair/pad which has been designed to provide a quality product with as many uses as possible to the consumer at an economical price. More specifically, this invention relates to a combination multi-cushioned and zippered construction whereby the unit can be quickly and conveniently converted to a number of shapes and sizes for a variety of purposes, some of which have never been combined with a tote bag invention in prior art. The use of this invention, for some of its intended purposes, is not limited by weather conditions or outdoor activities; it can be used year round, at work or play.